The present invention is with respect to twin cylinder pumps for viscous material, and more specially to such pumps designed for concrete with a valve system in the form of an outside guide for positioning a cutting ring producing a sealing effect on a cylinder and a seat for a loaded ring spring with the elastic properties of rubber.